1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display panel and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel using polymer-stabilizing alignment (PSA) technology and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, having the features of light weight, slimness, low power consumption and low radiation, has been widely used in both the commercial and consumer electronic products. The LCD panel has gradually replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) screen and become a very popular photo-electrical product. The LCD panel currently available is superior to the conventional CRT screen in terms of power consumption, luminance and contrast, but is inferior to the conventional CRT screen in terms of response time.
On the other hand, an alignment technology, that is, the polymer-stabilizing alignment (PSA) technology, is provided in recent years. According to the PSA technology, a plurality of polymerizable monomers are mixed with a liquid crystal layer first, and an energy source such as a UV-light or heat is applied to the liquid crystal layer after the polymerizable monomers were arranged. The polymerizable monomers are polymerized as alignment polymers for guiding the liquid crystal compounds of the LCD panel in alignment.
However, the photosensitive monomer currently available in the market still has a lot to improve, and not all of the polymerizable monomers currently available are suitable with the alignment technology. If the liquid crystal compound and the polymerizable monomers used for fabricating the LCD panel are not suitable with the PSA technology, the LCD panel fabricated by the PSA technology will have an even slower response rate and poorer display quality.